The present invention relates to a mass analyzer.
Generally, mass analyzers are divided as a group for liquid chromatography and as a group for gas chromatography, and the analyzers therefor comprise a sample preparation mechanism for preliminarily preparing an analyzing sample, an interface mechanism for preparing the sample into a vapor or ions; an analyzing part for introducing the ions to an ion trapping part under controls of a high frequency electric field through an electrostatic lens and an ion guide and detecting the output ions from the ion trapping part whereby the mass of the sample grains is analyzed, and a controller for giving necessary set-up values individually to these members or controlling these members.
The interface mechanism includes ionizers, known and called as electro-spray ionizer (ESI), atomic pressure chemical ionizer (APCI) or sonic spray ionizer (SSI). These ionizers principally comprise a vaporizer or a nebulizer which works to vaporize or nebulize a sample by purging the sample into the ionizers at a state with a high voltage applied, and an ionizing electrode. Furthermore, these members are heated at about 150 degrees to 400 degrees during use (during operation).
FIG. 20 is a block diagram depicting the whole structure of a mass analyzer; and FIG. 21 is a perspective view depicting the arrangement of the interface mechanism in the mass analyzer. With references to FIGS. 20 and 21, the problems occurring in arranging the interface mechanism according to prior art will be described hereinbelow. In FIG. 20, 100 represents a sample preparation mechanism for preliminarily preparing an analyzing sample, where the sample is preliminarily treated for necessary preparation such as dust removal and the like. 200 represents an interface mechanism to vaporize or ionize the sample. 300 represents an ion trapping part and analyzing part to analyze the ions. 400 represents a controller to give necessary set-up values to such individual members and collect the data of the conditions of the individual members to give control signals. Also, the controller collects the analysis results.
In FIG. 21, the interface mechanism 200 and the ion trapping part and analyzing part 300 are placed in box 1 of the body, but in the figure, practically, only vaporizer 2 or nebulizer 6 (not shown in the figure) and ionizing electrode 3 of the interface mechanism 200, fixing screws 4, 4', vacuum duct 5, and tube 7 are shown, after top plate 17 and the box 1 are cutaway. Although not represented in the figure because of omission, power source cables are connected to the ionizing electrode 3 and the nebulizer 6 of the interface mechanism 200 so as to supply a necessary voltage to them. The sample preparation mechanism 100 and the controller 400 are mounted on a control desk, not shown in the figure, which is placed on the top of top plate 17 or placed adjacent to the box 1 of the body. A sample prepared by means of the sample preparation mechanism 100 is transferred through the tube 7 to the interface mechanism 200 for analysis. Within the box 1 of the body, furthermore, mass analyzing part 300 comprising an electrostatic lens, an ion guide, an ion trap and a detector, not shown in the figure, as well as a vacuum pump, a power source and a control circuit as the auxiliary devices thereof, are placed.